Saiyans vs Hedgehogs
In my fourth melee, the battle is between Goku, Vegeta and Trunks, from Dragonball, who take on their hedgehog equivalents of Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Introduction At first, only Shadow and Sonic stand opposite Goku and Vegeta. All four prepare to fight when suddenly, Trunks appears alongside his father and Goku. History was changing and he needed to interfere. Apparently he wasn't the only newcomer; Silver teleported in too. "Now the teams are even. Let's see what you've got!" Sonic said. Goku smiled "Very well, i'll go all out." All six beings lunged for each other. The Battle "Go for broke... Fight!" Homing attacks were met with dashing punches and kicks. Vegeta and Silver battled off in one direction while Shadow and Trunks went another way. Sonic and Goku both exchanged blows before Goku broke off the exchange with a Kamehameha. The blue hedgehog bounced off the floor and into a wall. Vegeta also launched Silver towards Sonic and Shadow joined them after a stalemate with Trunks. The Saiyans then smiled before going super saiyan, each to their respective maximum levels. The hedgehogs responded by using the Chaos Emeralds to activate their super forms. Vegeta launched a final flash but the hedgehogs' new power allowed them to survive with ease. Shadow hit a chaos spear on Trunks and Sonic used a homing attack on Vegeta. Trunks used his sword and went for Shadow who hit a homing attack on Trunks and subject him to chaos punishment. Goku went for dragon fist but Silver used his psychic powers to send the attack at Trunks! Shadow hit a chaos control to freeze Trunks in place and he was obliterated by Goku's move. Vegeta then hit a big bang attack at Silver, the force sent Silver flying but Shadow defended him, by using chaos control to slow Silver down and bring him to safety. Goku attacked Shadow with a flurry of kicks and punches and Vegeta joined the beatdown. Sonic hit a homing attack on Vegeta, drawing his attention. Silver then sent a psychic knife attack into the back of Vegeta before using his psychic powers to throw Vegeta head first into the ground multiple times and even throwing Trunks' body at his father. With two Saiyans out of the equation, Goku was all alone. He fought gallantly but the hedgehogs' power was too much. Sonic hit a homing attack, Silver hit multiple psychic moves and the finishing touch was a chaos blast from Shadow. At long last, Goku was defeated. Aftermath The three hedgehogs opened up a hole in time with Shadow and Silver's chaos control and sent the three bodies through, ensuring there was no future rematch between them. Melee's winner: This melee's winners are: Sonic, Shadow and Silver. The Hedgehogs! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Animal vs Alien Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Original vs Parody themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Adult vs Teenager themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Left4TheLulz Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees